Pensamientos ruidosos
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Saber los pensamientos de las personas era difícil y agotador. Miles y miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban día tras día en su propia cabeza ¿Qué no podía tener paz alguna vez?


Saber los pensamientos de las personas era difícil y agotador. Miles y miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban día tras día en su propia cabeza ¿Qué no podía tener paz alguna vez? Eso pensaba Hao mientras veía a todos sus secuaces a su alrededor. Se había posado en lo alto de una roca para admirar el cielo estrellado que se manifestaba delante de él. Le gustaba la soledad y la poca paz que podía encontrar en este torneo.

-Así no tengo que escuchar estúpidos pensamientos- decía y suspiraba, ya tenía bastante con los de sí mismo.

Todo el mundo pensaba idioteces. Las chicas de su grupo lo adoraban hasta rayar lo insano, aunque si agradecía la fidelidad que le tenían pero ya no era agradable escuchar siempre _"Es tan guapo" "Mira como rió" "Ay, me encanta" _ llega un punto que todo se vuelve patético y repetitivo.

Cuando conoció al grupo de su hermano, hubo varios pensamientos encontrados. Manta, el chico petizo pensaba en la increíble similitud que tenían los dos y esto causo una pequeña risa en el pelilargo. Claro que eran iguales, eran hermanos gemelos pero no lo sabían (aún)

Su hermano, Yoh tenía solo curiosidad por su persona, puesto que sabía lo poderoso que era. Sus pensamientos iban de _"¿Qué tan fuerte será?" "A oh, qué largo cabello tiene"_. Su mente era tranquila, pausada y sin pensamientos negativos. Jamás pensó en odio hacia Hao, ni querer matarlo y de hecho fueron totalmente positivos cuando se enteró del lazo sanguíneo que compartían.

"_Hermano, tengo un hermano"_ era lo que constantemente repetía su mente. No se debía negar que la presencia de Hao, ponía nervioso al castaño (Y a quien no, iba a ser el próximo rey chaman) Ese día que durmieron juntos, sus pensamientos era especialmente ruidosos. Pensaba en lo nervioso que le ponía dormir con su hermano, de que no le fuera a caer mal, que poderoso es, etc.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero es que de verdad le divertía su hermano. Era una persona tan inusual y le agradaba – si no fuera por esta competencia, de seguro que nos hubiéramos llevado bien- pero sabía que tenía un propósito y un objetivo. Debía cumplirlo como a de lugar.

Anna, era curiosa porque no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que pensara cosas malas de él. En más, eso le gustaba de cierto modo. Esa chica era hermosa y su personalidad lo era aún más. Sus ojos denotaba poder y su aura era de una fiereza esplendida. Ella pensaba que el pelilargo era el enemigo, que era un ser despreciable pero a la vez que su prometido podía derrotarlo.

-Veremos si puede-sonrió otra vez. El grupo de su gemelo, ya sabía que no tenían oportunidad contra Hao y aun así no se rendían y entrenaban día y noche para poder alcanzarlo- no lo hacen nada mal, debo reconocer, pero Anna querida tu prometido no podrá derrotarme- Al paso del tiempo sus pensamientos fueron cambiando, ya no pensaba esas cosas horribles del chaman…pensaba que debían ¿Rescatarlo? ¿Qué era la princesa del cuento?

-JAJAJAJA-sus subordinaron lo miraron extrañados ¿Y qué bicho le picó a Hao que se carcajeaba solo?- diminutos seres-decía y volvía en sí. Los desafiaba a que fueran a su rescate, si es que podían.

Ren tao era un chico interesante, que solo pensaba en un único objetivo. Ser el Rey chamán. Era un joven ambicioso y se podría decir que hasta cierto punto un poco egocéntrico ¿Cómo se les ocurría llamar a su equipo como el equipo de Ren? Si no hubiera estado en tal competición se hubiera partido de la risa y lo hubiera molestado hasta el final de sus días. Pero admiraba esa convicción y pasión por sus metas.

-Si te hubiera conocido antes, te hubieras unido a mí-afirmo. Ese fuego es lo que buscaba en sus compañeros, gente con el coraje y la valentía para enfrentarse a todos quienes los desafiaran. Pero no fue así, el chino solo lo veía como un rival a vencer, un obstáculo en su camino. Aunque se deprimía bastante al saber en todo el poder que Hao poseía.

-Algunos pensamientos sí que son tristes-pero el chino entrenaba cada vez más duro e intentaba cambiar esa línea de pensamientos.

Horo horo era un caso especial, porque su cabeza era bien dispersa. Si bien, tenía el objetivo claro, su mente divagaba por todos los lugares, por ello cuando se bañaron todos juntos en las aguas termales pudo amenazarlo con decir a todos quien era la chica que le gustaba.

-Lo destruí-se acordaba y le daban ganas de reír. Pobre chico, tan pequeño y ya había sufrido el dolor de perder a alguien amado. Si bien, Hao jamás se había enamorado (todos sus matrimonios habían sido por conveniencia) el sí entendía lo que era perder a un ser querido, perdió a su madre en una edad muy temprana.

El chico de cabello celeste, pensaba constantemente en esa chica, se nota que la extraña y que le hubiera gustado que estuviera acompañándolo en esa batalla, así como Anna lo hace con Yoh. Pudo notar un deje de envidia en ese hilo de pensamientos, pero sabía que jamás iría a traicionar a su amigo.

-Es un buen chico-había sacado de conclusión.

Chocolob era un caso excepcional, porque él pensaba en otro idioma. Se notaba que venía del mismo país en el que estaban. Bueno, su color de piel denotaba que no era japonés como los otros ni chino como Ren (aunque este también solía pensar en chino) No era erudito en el idioma inglés, por lo que no podía entender todos los pensamientos.

-Lastima, se nota que es una persona fuerte-

Podría seguir y seguir diciendo que es lo que todos pensaban, pero eso solo lo iba a abrumar. Pobre Opacho que tenía la misma maldición que él.

-Aunque Anna también la tuvo-pero ella se le desapareció por Yoh. Si él se enamoraba de alguien ¿Le iba a pasar lo mismo? ¿Fue por el mismo amor o fue porque salió del hoyo en el que estaba? No lo iba a saber porque nadie le llamaba la atención en ese ámbito, bueno podría ser la misma chica, quien le atraía pero no estaba enamorado.

-Nunca lo sabré-se encogió de hombros y bajó hasta donde estaba la gente. Pronto ya no se escuchaba, solo podía oír lo que los demás pensaban, llenándolo de ruido. Pero estaba acostumbrado. Solo le quedaba sobrellevarlo, era una pequeña piedra en su camino.

**FIN**


End file.
